Ideas
by Ralobat
Summary: This is a collection of the first chapters of some stories I am planning to do. Please review telling me which ones you would like me to do next :D
1. Introduction and Skiing

_This is not one whole story, but a collection of the first chapters of stories I am planning to do. I will be updating as I write, so that could be a short amount of time, it could be quite long!_

_I have four stories to put the beginnings up on so far:_

_Guild Magicians – Set after my random fics, Emergency Herbs and Chocolate Troubles. The Ichani choose to have a civil war instead of invading Kyralia, and Sonea never learns black magic. Sonea x Akkarin._

_Please Don't Leave Me – What would happen if Sonea persuaded Akkarin to take most of the strength from the arena before they battled the Ichani? Sonea x Akkarin. (Yes, I do like Pink :P)_

_Pranksters – Tayend x Dannyl. Set after the High Lord, Dannyl decides to get Tayend to try Sumi, by telling him that it's a new kind of fruit juice. Tayend gets him back after a particularly late finishing party, and a pranking war ensues :D_

_After The War – The Magician's apprentice. Tessia x Jayan, basically continuing the story and following the formation of the guild._

_Yes, I know that they aren't the randomness you've come to expect, but I feel that I need to do something serious, and bring Akkarin back to life :D_

_Now, in order to comply with the FanFiction guidelines, here is a short one-shot. I've never been very good about breaking the rules :D

* * *

_

Akkarin was panting heavily as he and Lorlen reached the top of the snow covered hill, making clear footprints that could be followed with ease.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked for the fifth time, eyeing the pieces of wood that his young friend was carrying dubiously.

"Uncle said that loads of the country children were doing it, and bought me two pairs especially so we could do this together!" He started strapping two of the wooden things to his feet.

"Well I suppose it beats sitting in that boring chemistry class with Lord Makin! What did you say it was called again?" He asked, picking up the remaining pair.

"Skiing, and these things are called skis!" He replied, turning to help Akkarin tie the skis securely to his feet. Akkarin laughed, and together, they stood up, supporting each other. Lorlen handed his friend two wooden poles. "Watch me!" He cried, and set off down the steep slope. Akkarin chuckled, and set off after his companion.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, and please stay tuned for updates!_


	2. Pranksters

_Goodness what a quick response! Two reviews within an hour! I hope you all keep this up! This story is dedicated to Laura Scofield, for helping me come up with the idea for it :D _

_Enjoy!_

_Summery - __Tayend x Dannyl. Set after the High Lord, Dannyl decides to get Tayend to try Sumi, by telling him that it's a new kind of fruit juice. Tayend gets him back after a particularly late finishing party, and a pranking war ensues :D

* * *

_

Dannyl walked into the study room, to find Tayend sitting at the desk, reading an incredibly thick book.

"Any good?" He asked, and smiled with satisfaction when he saw his lover jump.

"Don't scare me! Just because I can't scare you back doesn't mean you have automatic scaring rights!" Tayend pouted, but with a hint of a smile on his lips. Dannyl chucked.

"Of course, I just couldn't help myself, you know that!" His smile broadened as Tayend gave a snort of laughter. He went over to the cabinet where they kept their drinks store, and made himself a glass of sumi. "Want any?" He asked the scholar, gesturing to his cup. As he'd expected, Tayend shook his head.

"Wine for me thanks." He smiled, and closed his book.

"Oh, that reminds me! I found some exotic fruit juice in the market today, apparently it's very good! Want some?" Dannyl asked him, drawing a small bottle from his bag.

"Go on then." Tayend grinned, and walked over to the sofa where Dannyl had just sat himself. He took the bottle, and twisted the top off. "It's very small!" He observed, causing Dannyl to laugh quietly. Although he appeared to be concentrating on drinking his sumi, Tayend could tell that he was watching him eagerly. He put the bottle to his lips, and took a sip.

"Eurgh! It's so bitter!" He complained, with a comical expression on his face and his hand on his throat. Dannyl suddenly burst out with laughter, and seemed to be on the verge of collapsing from oxygen starvation when he finally took a long breath. He took one glance at Tayend's thunderous expression, and fell of the sofa, howling with another bout of laughter. Eventually, he gathered enough breath to be able to talk.

"That... was... worse then I... thought it would...be!" Dannyl gasped, then carried on giggling.

"Was that not fruit juice?" Tayend exclaimed, alarmed. Dannyl shook his head. Tayend's eyes widened and he eyed the bottle suspiciously.

"It's sumi!" Dannyl cried pointing at him with tears streaming down his face. Tayend glared at him.

"I told you, I _don't_ want to try sumi!" He complained, set the bottle down firmly on the table, and crossed his arms dramatically. Dannyl wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to smother the remainder of his giggles.

"Sorry, but I thought you'd like it!" He explained, putting his arm around his lover. Tayend looked him arm, obviously contemplating throwing it off, but instead nestled into Dannyl's chest.

"It's ok..." He replied. "But I _will_ get you back!" Dannyl gave a nervous squeak. It was Tayend's turn to giggle, although not as ferociously and his companion, and he put his hand into Dannyl's. "Don't worry, I won't do it tonight!" And with that, he lifted his head to Dannyl's, and kissed him.

* * *

_I'm not sure whether or not to put more on and get up to the bit where Tayend gets Dannyl back or not, please leave your reviews! Although due to the popularity of this story I'm guessing you would like more :D _

_I would also like to ask you all to check out Laura Scofield's stories if you like Tayend, or even if you don't! _


	3. Pranksters pt 2

_Ok, I couldn't just leave this story, to be honest I wrote the scene where Dannyl gets Tayend back before I even started writing the first bit, that's just how these things go! :P_

_I hope you like it, I am really considering having this as my story, but I have just started writing Please Don't Leave Me, and ideas have been whirling around in my head for Guild Leaders (Originally Guild Magicians) so I'm not deciding quite yet! If this does become a story, then this and the previous chapter would be put together. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_

Tayend wandered round the market stalls, looking for something suitable to get his lover back with. After several disappointments, and a considerable amount of time, he saw an old woman standing behind a table covered in jars of white powder.

"Excuse me?" He asked the woman, "What does this powder do?" As she explained, Tayend realised that he had found the perfect revenge plot. He bought a jar, and headed back to the library to plan his prank...

* * *

Dannyl and Tayend walked into their study room, laughing merrily.

"That acrobat was being extremely friendly!" Dannyl recalled, pulling the scholar down onto the sofa with him.

"Yes, But that gave me an excuse to admire his chest!" Tayend grinned. Dannyl pouted with mock disappointment.

"Tayend! What about mine?" He protested, prodding the young man's stomach, making him laugh.

"You have a fine chest, and if you were in an equally revealing costume then I wouldn't have even glanced at him!" Tayend proclaimed, causing Dannyl to blush slightly.

"More wine?" Dannyl asked him, walking over to their little wine cabinet.

"I will, certainly, but you can't have any! I don't want the roof to fall on my head!" Tayend retorted, following. "Go sit down and I'll make you some sumi to help you get your head clear." Ignoring Dannyl's protests, he guided him back to the sofa telling him that, yes, he was drunk, and no, he couldn't move. Going over to the drinks cupboard, he poured himself a generous glass of wine, and started making his lover's drink, remembering to put in a generous scoop of white powder without Dannyl seeing. "Here you go my love," He smiled, and handed the cup to him. Dannyl took it, sighed, and downed most of it in one go. Then he frowned.

"Is this a new kind of sumi?" Dannyl asked, eyeing Tayend with suspicion.

"No." He replied, smiling.

"You've put something in my drink." Dannyl said simply, as he realised what Tayend had done. The scholar's grin grew. "Go on, what is it?"

"You don't seem that bothered..." Tayend observed, with a raised eyebrow and a slightly disappointed tone to his voice.

"I'm just resigned to the fact that I'm going to have to endure whatever revenge you've planned for me." Dannyl sighed. Tayend's grin returned.

"I went on a little visit to the market while you were working this morning, and found a very interesting substance, called Evitaklat." He smiled slyly at the magician.

"What does it do?" He asked hesitantly, looking worried despite what he'd said earlier.

"If you eat it, or indeed drink it, it makes you talk almost without stopping for a good hour or two." He chuckled at Dannyl's expression. "It should kick in any minute now..." Tayend leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of his wine.

"I can't be talking for ages! My throat will go dry, and I can't drink that because then I'll talk for days! I'll get some wine, I don't know if you've put stuff in the rest of the sumi." Dannyl got up and went over to the bottles, barely pausing for breath. "You know this means war don't you? We'll have to lay down some rules, like we can't deliberately hurt each other. Not that we would!" He quickly interjected, smothering Tayend's protest. He paused to drain his glass. "Other than that, there shouldn't be any rules; after all, "All is fair in love and war"!"

"You can't use your magic!" Tayend said quickly so that he wouldn't be spoken over, and put on his best pleading expression.

"Fine, if that makes you happy!" Dannyl rolled his eyes. "Ooh!" He cried, pointing at Tayend. "We should have a prize for whoever wins!" They should be called Prince of Pranks! And wear a crown! And have the loser do whatever they want for a week!" He drained yet another glass, and Tayend took the opportunity.

"How do we decide the winner?"

"The loser is the person who gives in first!" He announced, getting drunker by the second. "Now, have I ever told you about the time I nearly burnt down the guild?"

* * *

_Thank you all for reading, and especially to Laura Scofield, who helped me come up with the Prince of Pranks! :D_

_Please review, and I will try to get the next story up soon!_


	4. Please Don't Leave Me

_Sorry for the long wait, school is a real killer! I know that most of you, like me, have Akkarin as one of your favourite characters, and would like to keep him alive :D_

_Oh! In case you lot didn't notice, (and as no one said anything about it in the comments I'm guessing not) evitaklat is talkative backwards :D_

_This was hard to finish, as I am really looking forward to the next story I will be putting up on here, (Guild Leaders) and if you guys prefer this, then I probably won't be able to do it, due to similarities, and general ideas that I could put into both of them, I'm actually really excited! :P_

_Summery - __What would happen if Sonea persuaded Akkarin to take most of the strength from the arena before they battled the Ichani? Sonea x Akkarin. (Yes, I do like Pink :P)

* * *

_

_-__ Akkarin! Akkarin! What a pretty place you have here._

An image of the guild gates, and the university beyond, flashed into Sonea's mind.

"They're here," Akkarin muttered. The room seemed to grow darker.

"The Arena?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Only as a last resort." His expression hardened as he started towards the door.

"What are you? Crazy?" Sonea exclaimed, her incredulous stare boring into his back. He stopped. "You may as well hand them Kyralia on a plate!" He turned to gaze questioningly into her eyes.

"Well what do you suggest?" He asked her, and she detected a hint of anger in his voice. She was taken aback by this, and so it took her second or two to answer.

"I'll go and drain the energy from the arena, but not all of it, while you go and meet Kariko. I'll be as quick as I can, then I'll run back and meet you." Sonea replied quickly. She stared at him earnestly, all the while conscious of the seconds ticking by. Akkarin paused only for a moment before he nodded.

"You're right of course," He smiled at her ruefully, "Go, I'll meet you by the university." They both leaned forward, and tentatively locked one another in a tight embrace.

"I love you." Sonea told him simply, resting her head on his shoulder.

"As I love you." He replied, and she felt a thrill, as she realised that he had not actually said those words before, or at least, not to her. They reluctantly parted, though their eyes lingered on one another for a few more moments. Then the reality of the situation seemed to dawn on them, and they both ran out of the room.

Sonea was looking around her as she sprinted, with both her eyes and her senses. As if she were a frightened ceryni, scouting for danger. She reached the arena, and immediately started drawing its power. Leaving just enough to keep it standing, Sonea drew away, and then raced towards the University, but stopped in her tracks when an image forced itself into her brain. It was an image of the University, seen from a high vantage point. She could see the three Ichani with Akkarin, and they were exchanging strikes at an alarming rate. Then she sensed Balkan's personality, but no emotion.

_- Ignore Balkan's transmission, it can only distract you._

Akkarin sent her through the ring. Sonea did as he said, and continued to hurry towards the battle, putting up a shield as she did so. Then she rounded the side of the grey building and saw them. She stopped at Akkarin's side.

"Ah! So at long last I get to meet your constant companion! You're late little girl!" Kariko jeered, focusing all his attacks on her, and both of his comrades followed suit.

_- Focus on Kariko, he will be the strongest. And try to conserve your energy, you may be powerful, but so are they._

Sonea shifted her attacks, so that Force strikes rained down on Kariko.

_- Shall I shield? It takes up more power. _

Akkarin sent an elaborate arrangement of Fire strikes towards the Ichani leader before answering.

_- Yes, but if you feel it safe to do so, then attack as well. If I find myself tiring, then I will tell you, and you will have to defeat them yourself._

Sonea tried not to focus on that daunting thought, and extended her shield. She watched the strikes flow between them, and found that the deadly streams of light were almost beautiful. Then she felt the ground shift beneath them. Automatically she lifted them on a disk of power, and hovered about a foot in the air. She shot a few strong force strikes at Kariko. Sonea moved them forwards to try and escape the moving earth, but it simply followed them.

Suddenly, there was a cry from beside her, and Akkarin fell to his knees. Sonea quickly followed, her mind going in circles. Was he dead? Don't think that! But he could be hurt... Shut up and help him then! She gasped when she saw the Ichani dagger, deep in his chest. She reached to pull it out but his hand stopped her.

"Focus on the battle." He said through gritted teeth.

"But you're hurt, I..." Sonea sobbed.

"You're not even shielding..." He told her, his eyes darted towards the Ichani. Sonea turned around quickly, cursing for being so stupid, and threw up a shield. Rothen and Dorrien were striking at the Ichani, but were already tired. She sent three very powerful strikes towards the Sachakans, and they quickly forgot about the Guild Magicians, who scampered off into the forest. Sonea reached down, and clasped Akkarin's hand in her own.

"Hold on." She whispered, and squeezed it gently. She felt a week one in return, and her spirits lifted. Riding the high, she sent the biggest, most amazing pattern of strikes she had ever sent towards the Ichani. She watched, as one by one, they perished, the fire burning through them, and silent screams wrestling to escape from their mouths. She did not wait to see the bodies burn in their own magic, but anxiously knelt on the ground next to her love. He smiled reassuringly at her. She pulled out the dagger, and then set upon healing the wound, and instead of stopping when the skin closed over, she continued until there was nothing but scar tissue. When she finished, she threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood. Akkarin wrapped his arms around her waist, and let her rest her now wet face on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, just savouring the moment.

"We won." Sonea said, as if she couldn't quite believe it. Akkarin stroked her hair.

"Yes, yes we did," He chuckled softly, but she could tell that he felt the same, and when she pulled away to look at his face, she was surprised to see that his eyes were laden with unshed tears.

"Are you getting a bit emotional?" Sonea's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I am allowed to sometimes you know!" He chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. When they parted, Akkarin stood up, pulling Sonea with him, and keeping her hand in his. "Thank you." He said, and smiled at her, "For saving my life. For being there for me. For loving me." Sonea blushed.

"I wouldn't have done anything differently." She told him, and returned his smile. "I'd better go and give back some of this power!" Akkarin's smile grew, and together they walked over to the spiralling masts. She moved her still entwined hand to the structure, and sent back her borrowed gift. When she finished, the masts seamed to glow slightly, as if they were thanking her. She leaned into Akkarin's chest, and sighed contentedly.

"Sonea?" Rothen's voice called, searching for her. She snapped away from Akkarin, and started scouting for her old guardian.

"Rothen? I'm over here!" She cried, her grin somehow growing larger. He ran round the University building, and as he found her, his face lit up.

"Sonea..." He breathed as he stopped in front of her. They stood there for a moment, neither being able to find the right words. Sonea examined Rothen's face, and although she saw the bags under his eyes, and the slight strain in his voice, as if he was trying to ignore something painful. Then she noticed the odd angle at which his arm was set.

"Rothen, your arm!" She exclaimed, reaching towards it.

"No! Leave it. It's fine!" Rothen cried, putting his hand out to stop hers. Sonea looked at him, feeling confused. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Sonea, it's just quite sore," He chucked softly. She was still looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"But you're out of energy; I can help with the pain at least!" She tried to explain, feeling unable to help him and wishing that he would explain.

"You've done enough," He told her, putting his good arm on her shoulder. "I need to thank you." He looked at Akkarin. "Both of you. You've both done so much, and sacrificed everything, only to be faced with distrust and resentment. You saved our country, and probably the rest of the Allied Lands too." He took his arm off Sonea's shoulder and to face Akkarin properly. "And thank you; for looking after Sonea when I could not. I owe you an apology..." Rothen's eyes glistened with tears, and his voice grew heavy.

"Thank you, I know that you feel more like a father to her, then a guardian. " Akkarin told him. Sonea watched the exchange, with a feeling not unlike pride working its way through her.

"I will leave you two alone, but please feel free to come see me whenever you wish!" Rothen chuckled.

"We will." Sonea beamed at him, and waved goodbye, as Rothen headed back over to Dorrien. Then she turned to Akkarin. "You need rest." She told him sternly.

"Yes Lady Sonea." He mocked, earning him a playful slap on the arm. Sonea started walking in the direction of the residence, and when Akkarin caught up, she slipped her hand in his.

"Look, the sun is setting," She pointed towards the red light pouring from beyond the trees.

"The war is ended." Akkarin muttered.

"Pardon?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He smiled at her, and so they walked, arm in arm, on the end of that fateful day; content to just live in the moment, and not think about the work to come.

* * *

_Phew! Done! I am so sorry again for not updating sooner, and I'm not making any promises about the next one either, but I am excited about it, so hopefully not too long :D_

_Please tell me what you think, as I know these types of stories aren't my strong points, but I'm determined to improve! Constructive criticism really helps, and also opinions! But review anyway, because if you can read then you can review. Mwa ha ha! You have no excuse! :P_

_(I've just seen the number of words, and this is the longest story I have ever written, I'm sure of that! Over 2000!)  
_


	5. Guild Leaders

_Sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy, I'm sure you all know what school is like! And anyway, only two reviews! Four people have this on their alert list, and there have been LOADS of views since I put it up... *is sad* Please make it more this time! ( ^_^)_

_I have been struggling with this chapter, mainly because of time, but also because you don't really see much of Kariko, and I found myself making him into a character you feel sorry for! I would fix that though if I did this one as a proper story! :D_

_I have an OC in this story; remember that Akkarin had three blood rings? One with Takan, one with Lorlen, and one with a friend in a useful place. (Don't quote me on that I couldn't find the right page! ^_^) Well I have made use of the friend in a useful place! You may find out more, or you may not, I don't know, I write the first author's note before I finish the chapter :P Anyway, just to tell you! :D_

_Also, I have been thinking about experimenting with different parings, possibly slash, although probably not fem-slash. I dunno, I'll see what I feel like :P I might put a few one-shots together as "Songs of Kyralia" basing each one on a song, just as and when I get inspiration ^_^_

σн! ι ƒσυη∂ ѕσмє яєαℓℓу кωℓ ωяιтιηg тнιηg ση тнє ωєв! ℓσℓ χρ

_I'll shut up now! n_n_

_Summery - __Set after my random fics, Emergency Herbs and Chocolate Troubles. The Ichani choose not to invade Kyralia, and Sonea never learns black magic. Sonea x Akkarin._

* * *

Kariko sighed, looking around at the walls of his rocky hiding place. He started pacing restlessly, and glanced sideways at Avala. The same stubborn expression was etched on her face, and her eyes never left his moving figure. Their breath rose into the air like small clouds as the silence drew longer, and time seemed to slow, each waiting for the other to break the quiet. Minutes passed, and the rest of the gathering were growing restless. The wind howled through the rocks, and Kariko's normally soft footfalls echoed like thunder.

"That's enough!" Parika cried, causing everyone to jump violently. "I can take this no longer! When you two stop acting like spoilt children and grow up, then come and find me, but until then, I'm having no part in this." He stormed out of the shelter, leaving the rest of the group shifting uncomfortably in their seats. They all looked around nervously, at the walls, floor, but never each other. After a while of nothingness, Avala decided to speak.

"Kariko..." Avala said, and although she kept her eyes lowered, her voice was steady. "I'm not suicidal. There is no way I'm trying to invade a country with nearly a hundred magicians ready to jump to its defence at the first sign of danger." The last of Kariko's resolve wavered, and then disappeared altogether. He hung his head, knowing there was nothing he could do to change her mind, and didn't even bother to look up as she left. He stood like that, still, and didn't notice when Rashi walked cautiously over to him.

"Kariko," He said, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "We can't invade Kyralia now, not with so few supporters." Kariko turned and looked forlornly into Rashi's eyes. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"You're right of course, but we need to do something! If we do something less unfamiliar, less daunting, we will get more to help our cause." He turned to Rikacha. "Do you still think that something should be done?" He asked him.

"Of course old friend, we need to show these people who their dealing with!" He chuckled, and walked over to stand by him. Inijaka and Sarika looked at one another, before following him.

"We may not have as long a history with you as Rashi and Rikacha, but we're with you all the same." Sarika smiled a small smile.

"Thank you," Kariko replied, looking up and smiling slightly. "Shall we discuss our next move?" His remaining supporters nodded, and they trooped off to talk about new plans for power.

* * *

"I want to help." Sonea told him.

Akkarin stared at her, deep in thought. Sonea had come into the residence as usual, the day he had told her everything, the day he told her about being a slave, and she demanded this. He had not expected such a strong reaction. But he wanted to see what she had to say...

"Very well. Come with me."

He walked her down to the underground room, watching as she obviously struggled to make herself enter. She looked at him apprehensively, her eyes darting to and fro.

"Well then. How do you intend to help me?" She faltered, and looked down at her hands which were moving nervously.

"I...you..." She was short of breath and her face, which had been deathly pale, was turning bright red. "By learning black magic!" She blurted out, causing Akkarin to freeze with shock. She couldn't seriously want that. He couldn't let her! If someone found out... the punishment is execution... NO!

"No!" He said, with slightly more force then he meant to. She stared at him, obviously startled. "I cannot teach you that Sonea."

"But... the slave... your story... why tell me all this if you didn't mean for me to join you?" She asked, her face like that of an innocent child. His expression softened as he began to understand.

"I never intended to teach you black magic. I would not have you endanger your future in the Guild, and even if that did not concern me, I would not pass this knowledge on to anyone." Her face grew even more perplexed.

"Then... how can I help you?"

"I hoped..." Akkarin hesitated, "I hoped that you would become a willing source of power, as Takan is." He sighed, as he noticed that Sonea's expression was turning... defiant? He wasn't quite sure.

"The Ichani may never invade. If you learn Black Magic you will have risked your future for nothing." Her expression faltered for the merest second, then hardened.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." She said quietly, her voice hard and determined. Akkarin opened his mouth to reply.

- _Akkarin!_

It was Hianko, calling him through the blood ring.

_- Hianko!_

_- It's the Ichani, Avala has deserted Kariko, and others have gone with her, leaving him with only four allies! They seem to have given up on their plans to invade Kyralia and rumours have been spreading that they plan to overrule the Sachakan King!_

_- That is valuable information, thank you Hianko. Please tell me as soon as possible if you get any more news._

_- I will._

Akkarin's focus drew back into the room, where Sonea was looking at him expectantly. She gave him a look asking him to tell her what had just happened.

"Sonea..." He felt a smile crawl across his face. "I don't think you'll be able to help anymore." She looked at him with confusion, and Akkarin's smile shrank ever so slightly. "The Ichani seem to be halting any plans to invade, in fact, they seem to be plotting against the country's ruler."

"Why that's brilliant Master!" Takan cried, running into the room from upstairs before Sonea could comment. "Who told you?"

"Hianko, Avala has decided not to go ahead with the plan to invade, and several others have gone with her." Akkarin replied, feeling slightly breathless.

"Wait a minute." Sonea interjected, reminding him of her presence. "How do I know you aren't lying to me? And who's this Hianko?" Sonea stared at Akkarin, signs of distrust lingering in her eyes.

Akkarin sighed; he had hoped that she trusted him. He had hoped too soon it seems. "I helped Hianko's only daughter get into the guild. He adores her, his wife died in childbirth and she is the only close family he has. In thanks, he agreed to keep me informed on matters in Sachaka in Elyne, as he has contacts in both. Now listen." He placed his hand on hers.

_- Sonea_

_- High Lord?_

_- Remember Sonea, I cannot lie to you whilst talking like this. All I have just told you is true. _

He looked at her, gauging her reaction. His hand still rested on hers as she eyed him. Then she nodded slowly, a smile playing across her lips. She moved her hand away and brushed aside a loose strand of hair, leaving his tingling slightly as his brought it back to his side.

"We should still be on our guard though. What if this is a plan; a trap?" Sonea bit her lip, "Maybe they just want you to let your guard down."

"Perhaps, although it is unlikely. If any rumours of this reached the King the Ichani would be found and killed immediately. They would have to be desperate to try something like this. However, you are right, we shouldn't let our guard down. I will not teach you black magic, "He carried on, ignoring her protests, "You may still give me your power each evening however. In case this is an elaborate plan to make us think that they are not a threat." Sonea relaxed slightly, and although she did seem slightly put out, he was sure he could detect a hint of relief in her expression.

"When... when shall we start?" She asked.

"Now if you'd like," Akkarin replied. All traces of relief vanished from her face, and she gulped nervously. Then she nodded. "We won't need to use the knife," He said, and she laughed nervously.

"How do we do it then?"

"Well, since you are a magician, you can simply channel your energy to me. Remember in warrior skills, how you give your power to another magician so that they can use it? Well I will simply store that energy instead." He told her, and held out his hands. Sonea slowly took them, and started to give him power. "That's enough Sonea!" He told her sternly as he realised how much she was sending him and let go of her hands. She staggered backwards slightly and swayed. "How do you expect to be able to do your warrior skills class tomorrow now?" He reprimanded her.

"I'll be fine!" She exclaimed, and walked away, up to her room, looking like she was slightly drunk. Akkarin turned to Takan.

"Can you keep an eye on her?" He asked. The servant bowed and followed after Sonea, leaving Akkarin to his thoughts, where he stayed for most of the night, trying to sort out all the things that were running through his head.

* * *

_DONE! Yes! Okay so what did you think? Is my OC believable? Is the story believable? Lol, okay so I'm panicking slightly given that I've spent ages on this! ^_^_

_Thank you to Jaycest, Rags2riches, and of course all you lovely readers for helping me finish this :D_

_If you haven't already then please check out Jaycest's story, or if you have then review, because everyone likes feedback, and it's really good! (I beta read it so I should know! :P)_

_Please review, I love reviews, and as not many of you seem to have read, (or at least want to read more about) The Magician's Apprentice, then this is decision time! Do tell me if you would like me to do After the War, but also tell me which of these you like best! Thank you!_

_Btw, did any of you check out my YouTube videos? If you haven't then the link is on my profile ^_^_


End file.
